30 Day RoChu Challenge
by xblkdragonx
Summary: As the title suggests an inconsistent update of short drabbles for a 30 day challenge. All RoChu with a wide spectrum of genre and rating.
1. Day 1- Mint

Mint. There was a hint of the crisp, sharp taste as he took a sip of the tea Russia offered him. It settled gently against his tongue, before being washed away by a stronger, darker flavor. From the rim of his cup, China could just make out Russia sitting across from him, a small- almost unnoticeable- satisfied smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

The larger nation pushed a little plate full of assorted sweets towards him and indicated with a slight tilt of his head that he should take one. China, instead of taking the proffered treats, quirked up an eyebrow. The look he gave the Russian could only be described as haughty and condescending. With a quiet "hmph", he took a gulp, and then as if to prove his point, he took another; never breaking eye contact with Russia over his cup.

Russia's muffled laugh seeped through his hand as he tried to cover it. When he schooled his expression back to something resembling mild interest, he clapped at China's display of manliness.

It was rare for Russia to brew with his beloved samovar, gifted to him by a friend long since gone. The two of them often drank tea together, but they each had their own opinion on what was the appropriate way to drink it. China was very particular about his tea. He was nitpicky about the quality and taste each tea should have, but when he saw Russia bring out the centuries old teapot, he had an urge to drink the brew Russia personally made.

Surprised, but pleased, the Russian warned him he made it strong and perhaps it should be diluted, but China waved off his concern. It was practically blasphemy to think of drinking tea with...with jam or sugar cubes.

Sure, the taste was...fuller than he expected, but if he compared it the bitter taste of herbal medicine, it went down smooth.

Russia handed him another cup and called him a stubborn fool. Usually, China would've taken offense at the name calling, but the light brushing of fingertips against his cheek stopped the words from tumbling out. Russia said it with such warmth and affection, China had to quickly gulp down the tea to hide his blushing face from the other man. Forgetting the steaming drink was hot, he scalded his tongue.

China slammed the cup down. His eyes began to water and he held a hand against his mouth as if to cover up the pain. Russia swore softly, easily guessing what happened. He murmured some words and coaxed China to remove his hand so he could see.

About to reassure the concerned Russian that it was nothing to be worried about, China instead found his mouth sealed silent with a brief, but firm kiss. Indignant, he slapped and pushed the laughing Russian away.

"I was only kissing the pain away," the Russian explained with a glint in his eyes.

China rolled his eyes, deeming it wasn't worth his time to reply to the ridiculous statement. He took a sip of tea, making sure this time he blew on it first, and to his surprise found the drink a bit sweeter. He stole a glance at the Russian, but the blond was busy looking at the newspaper to notice. Looking back down at the cup, China shook his head and chuckled softly before drinking his fill of the sweeten tea.

Perhaps adding a little sugar wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

A/n: I'm actually on the brink of developing a mild fever, but I'm so bored that I decided to do a(n inconsistent) 30-day challenge. The first one was

_Day 1 of 30 day challenge: Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, choose the 10 word of a random page and use this line as the first line of your new story. Novel used was "The Goddess of the Rose" by P.C. Cast. (I think I might just choose words at random as my 30 day challenge)_

I actually wanted to drink some tea to help me keep warm, but we didn't have any cream and being the Americanized person I am, I can't drink tea without cream =3=. My parents always look at me like they're ashamed of me when I drink milk tea lol.

A Russian friend sent me some Russian postcards with some what I thought was candy. I ate the first one...and started crying. What I thought was chocolate was straight up pure sugar! Super, super sweet! Lol, apparently these candies(?) are only eaten right after drinking a strong brew of tea. Well, I learned my lesson! But I kept the other one not because I was scared of eating it, but because I'm a sentimental fool. I can't destroy or throw away gifts (aka why I still have the wrapper after 3 years!). Russians actually have a very strong and _long_ tea tradition that includes a tea ceremony. Look it up when you have a chance ^^


	2. Day 2- Everything

**Everything** had a beginning as well as an end like the never ending cycle of life and death. Over the years, the hundreds of lifetime he lived and lost, China was certain of only one thing.

There are never second chances.

All the "perhaps another time", laters, and maybes became regrets and sore disappointments. He learned to deal with them, burying the pain and bitter memories until all he felt was numbness beneath his cool mask of calm.

Sitting by the windowsill, he looked out at the landscape before him, seeing the lives of his people passing him by. He wanted to ignore the letter that laid on his lap, but the thin sheet of paper weighed on him like a burden. He looked down at the letter bathed in the sunlight, its edges frayed yellow from age.

_April 24, 1959_

_I miss your voice. I'm sometimes afraid I don't remember it._

It was short, barely filling a line of page, but the sentence seemed to have stretched into forever. China's eyes followed every curve and dab of ink as if he could make out the graceful movement of the hand that wrote it. Carefully, China folded the letter in his lap and neatly slipped it back into its envelope.

The box that laid open beside him was filled with letters just like the one he read. 40 years worth of letters addressed to him that he didn't receive until now. His fingers found the edge of the box and traced it, but he didn't reach inside, didn't touch any of the letters that waited to be opened. He was afraid. Afraid if he touched them, he would be tempted to read them; afraid if he finished reading everything, the man once known as Russia would still be lost to him. Why must he remember and ache for a man that's gone? Why must he yearn for a love that would never be fulfilled?

When they parted ways, both spewing poison at each other, China only felt anger and betrayal. He had hardened his heart with resentment and blinded himself to the truth, but grief... Grief and time dissolved what barrier he erected to protect himself. How do you protect yourself from your memories when they're all you have left?

Russia was fool so caught up in the make up fantasy of love. He wrote a letter everyday for 40 years, and in the end would've let them rot his drawer if his sister had not found them by chance. But China had no room to call the other nation a fool. It was also foolish of him to wait for 40 years, looking forward to when they'll meet again, to only keep on waiting because he was never coming back.

China looked on outside again, life carrying on as it always will. Again, he had to learn the lesson, the sharp beating pain of his heart reminding him second chances don't exist.

* * *

A/n:

There is a happy ending however! Ivan was gone for only about 3-4 weeks. Afterward, with the formation of the Russian Federation, he popped back into Yao's life ^^.

The 10th word of a random book on a random page was "everything". So I used that as the challenge. Very short and doesn't convey the entire idea of the plot bunny, but I'm happy with it since it's short! Finally got something under 500 words Q_Q

The plot bunny was:

After the Sino-Soviet split, Ivan started to write letters to Yao everyday without fail. Sometimes the letters were about how much he misses him, sometimes it was about their past. Often, it was about nothing at all, just the first thought he had in his head.

_"When there's a full moon, I like to imagine we're gazing at it at the same time, sharing the same view. But there was no moon last night and it reminded me, you're no longer here. I wish you were." _

So for 40 years all of the letters went unsent. It was only thanks to Ukraine did Yao receive the bundle of letters after the dissolution of the Soviet Union and Ivan's sudden disappearance. Each new day, Yao would wake up to read a letter. Each day, he would hope after he finished reading, Ivan would return to him.


End file.
